Kazama Naruto: A Different Path, A Greater Hero
by satansrogue
Summary: What if Naruto knew his heritage from a young age, if someone actually cared about him. Read how these facts change the fate of our hero, to make him a legend, that Konoha will never forget.
1. The Legend Begins

Chapter 1

Kazama Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha stood at the tall walls of the great looking down on the great battle before. The once fertile and beautiful lands now looked barren, and burnt. The fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune roared, and continued its murderous rampage. He could see the bodies of Konoha's finest, jounin, chunnin and ANBU alike piled and thrown mercilessly to the side.

Minato had been called many things in his life, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the most fearsome warrior for many generations, the Master of Flash Step, but never had he been called a coward. However, as he stood atop the walls and looked down at the massacre below him, he felt that foreign emotion, cowardice, sweeping through his bones.

However, this emotion was not caused by the terrifying Kyuubi, no. Many men may be petrified of the demon, but Minato was not one of them. In fact he relished an opportunity to fight the great beast, to test his own skills against its. Even if he knew he could not win such a battle, Minato was not one to turn down such an opportunity.

No, this emotion was due to the little bundle that was nestled in his arms. He looked down at it, and a small smile slipped onto his face as he looked at his son, Kazama Naruto. He was all Minato had left in this world, hid wife, Uzumaki Kushina had died in childbirth, her wounds were already grievous from her many skirmishes with the Kyuubi. As he thought about his wife, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he mourned her loss deep inside.

Minato felt like a coward, he hated himself for what he was about to do to his son, but at the same time he saw no other way out.

"Minato, our forces are worn thin, our numbers have been reduced to a third of their original number," Minato did not need to turn to see who was talking to him.

"Sarutobi, order all our forces to retreat," Minato said quietly, his voice low but authoritative. "I will face the demon alone, with my son."

"Minato, you must be crazy, taking that beast on alone is sheer suicide. What can your son do to help?" Just as he asked the question Sarutobi understood, "Minato you can't possibly be thinking of sealing it in Naruto?! You are condemning to a harsh life Minato, on-one will want to know, and he will have no family. Is that really what you want for him?"

Minato suddenly turned around, his eyes shone with rage as he spat out his next words, "Do you think I don't know that? Don't you think I hate myself enough already? But, I want you to do everything you can to make sure Naruto gets recognised for the true hero he is, promise me that. And when he gets to a suitable age I want you to give him these," Minato said, pulling out two scrolls from his cloak and handing them to Sarutobi.

"Minato, I still do not agree, but I will do my best. I still think you should wait for Jiraiya, he is the master of the seals, I am sure he will know another way," even as he said it Sarutobi could tell he did not believe his won words, he was just clutching at straws.

Suddenly a ninja jumped down, his face covered in a wolf ANBU mask. He was quite tall, and his hair was silver. "Sensei, our forces are being pushed to the walls. We can't hold out much longer."

"Yes Kakashi, I know. I will come out to face the beast alone," Minato stated voice full of gravity and seriousness.

Kakashi's eyes caught onto the little bundle in Minato's arms, "Sensei, is that...?"

"Yes, it's my son, Naruto," Minato said gently, looking down at the child, "He will be a strong one, I can already tell. You know, he hasn't cried once since he has been born, not even through this whole ordeal."

Another ANBU appeared, this one wearing a bird mask. "Sir, you must hurry, the gates have almost fallen to the beast!"

"Come then we shall go. Goodbye Sarutobi, and you Kakashi, it was an honour to teach you," and with that Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

Minato stood before the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His blond hair blowing in the wind and his head held high as his cloak billowed about him. He stood still, as the ninja of Konoha looked down on the scene from above. 

"Foul creature, not of this world, your sins are great, and your punishment shall be greater. You who have caused nothing but pain, malignant thing that you are, I will stop your rampage here." Minato declared. The Kyuubi roared its rage evident as its shell of red chakra seemed to intensify tenfold.

Suddenly Minato hands flashed through a set of hand seals, ands his hands seemed to glow. The Kyuubi looked down at him with mild interest at what he was doing. Suddenly he raised the bundle that was Naruto high above his head, and a great light flashed down to Earth from the heavens, and a great roar of outrage from the Kyuubi shook the very foundations of Konoha.

Then as the light subsided all that was left was Minato's limp form and a bundle of clothe next to him. Sarutobi disappeared from the walls of Konoha in a puff of smoke and appeared next to the Yondaime's limp form, and he gently checked for pulse. He hung his head in sorrow, when he failed to find one.

He carefully moved towards the bundle that was Naruto, and saw the child was still asleep. Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and reached up to grab some of Sarutobi's beard and yank on it. He giggled as the Sandaime howled with pain.

"Kazama Naruto, your father was right when he said you would be great."

* * *

Sarutobi had just agreed to come out of retirement and retake his old mantle as the Sandaime Hokage. The village was in turmoil, and so soon after being reinstated he was faced with a huge problem. There were only two words with which to describe this problem... The Council. The council was the governing body of Konoha, and held great sway within the village, second in power only to him. It was formed of the clanheads of Konoha's greatest and oldest clans, as well as those shinobi who had proven themselves in the battlefield. 

The meeting room seemed to be in uproar as people held conversations and debated heatedy over one another.

"Just kill the Kyuubi brat. We must finish the Yondaime's work, kill him and be rid of the Kyuubi for good!" Uchiha Fugaku roared.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi roared over the din, and the council memebrs fell silent, and slouched back in their seats. Once he was sure he had everyones attention Sarutobi continued. "I will not allow for this boy to be executed or shunned. I have bot told you the entire truth," he paused and sighed. Everyone suddenly looked at him in interest, wondering what he could not have been truthful about. "Naruto is not an orphan," Sarutobi stated.

"Then who are his parents Hokage-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

Sarutobi looked up, and his eyes wandered across the gathering beofre he told them, "Naruto is the son of the Yondaime, and as Minato's son he is the sole heir of the Kazama estate and fortunes, as well as of greater lineage than any sat in this room. As you well know the Kazama clan was the founding clan of Konoha, and as such it is the noblest house." The Council members seemed to gape at his words, no one had thought this would be the case.

"Who was the boys mother?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"His mother was Uzumaki Kushina," Sartobi said.

"But the Yondaime never married her, so Naruto cannot be legitimate, and as a result he cannot possibly inherit the wealth of Kazama!" Uchiha Fugaku claimed, his face red with outrage at this revelation.

"Actually Naruto is legitimate. It is not a widely known fact but Minato and Kushina were wed in the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Minato kept the marriage a secret to keep her safe."

"So you're telling me that the boy is the heir of the Kazama clan, has the ability to unlock two bloodline, one from each his parents and has the Kyuubi in him," Nara Shukaku asked.

"Yes Shukaku, and I think it is now obvious to you all why I refuse to harm of abuse the boy in any way. He is the Yondaime's legacy, he has great inert ability, _he is_ Kazama Naruto!

* * *

That's the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it.

Anyways, please R&R and any comment and characters will be accepted with open arms ).

My e-mail address is (that's not really my name)

Hope to hear from you guys soon.

**Satansrogue**


	2. Of Heritage and Demons

Chapter 2

The young boy sat down, collapsing against the tree trunk, his breath coming heavy as beads of perspiration rolled down his face. He pushed his messy blonde hair out of his line of sight, and lay down thinking. He had been training for almost two and a half hours.

He had studied some forms from one of the scrolls in the family library; they all had different names, the Crane Dance, the Star Dance, the Dance of Death, but the one that caught his eye was the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. He had looked at the postures, and they seemed to be the most powerful and cool postures out of the lot, yet this dance also seemed to be the most graceful.

He had been working diligently for the last two and a half hours and had almost completed the dance, which he had been trying to do for the last two months, and finally he had done it. The Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun was said to be a powerful weapon for any shinobi, and if executed correctly it could take down an opponent much stronger and more experienced than yourself.

Naruto had been training like this everyday for the last year, ever since the Hokage had offered him the opportunity to go the Shinobi Academy. The first day at the academy was only a few days away, and he wanted to brush up on a few of the skills he had learnt over the last year before he attended, so he could prove himself and respect the memories of his parents.

When he was old enough to understand, the Sandaime had explained who his parents were and that he was the last Kazama to him. He felt intense pride fill him when he heard of how they fought, and how important they were, he finally understood that his parents had loved him. Then earlier this year the Sandaime had explained to Naruto about how the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in him and how he had in fact saved the village on that dreadful, infamous day that was still remembered by the villagers of Konoha. At first he wondered why his father would subject him to this. He finally understood the prejudices, the glares, and all the beatings he had faced during his life, but over time he understood that his father had no alternative.

Suddenly Naruto heard a faint rustling in the overhead trees and foliage as an ANBU with a wolf mask jumped down in front of him.

"Hey Kakashi nii-chan!" Naruto said, getting up to hug the ANBU, who promptly moved back, waving his arms in refusal of the hug.

"No Naruto, no hugs. You're sweaty and you stink. Anyway I just popped by to see how you were doing," Kakashi said.

"I'm doing great. Can you believe it?! I just finished the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. Just in time for the academy, I'm gonna show them what a kick-ass ninja I am, and show them what a Kazama can do!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Really, you got the dance done?," Kakashi asked, his voice raised an octave as he voiced his shock at this revelation. "Naruto, I want you to promise me that you won't use the Dance, or any of those jutsus I taught you to hurt anyone in the academy," Kakashi said, bending down so he was face to face with Naruto."

"Of course I won't! I'm not stupid. Besides I wouldn't want to show everyone my fool arsenal of skills! I'd much rather have some surprise skills which I can pull on them when they least expect it, hehe," Naruto grinned.

Another ANBU dropped down from the trees. "Kakashi-sempai, the Hokage requires your presence in his office, it is urgent!"

Kakashi turned and ruffled Naruto's hair before disappearing in a whirl of leaves, "I really have to get him to teach me how he does that!" Naruto said. With that he left his family training ground and compound and entered the crowded streets of Konoha. When he had found out about his heritage the Sandaime had asked him whether he wanted to live at his family compound or if he wanted to have his own apartment, Naruto chose the latter simply because the first was much too big for one person. However, Naruto still used the library and training grounds daily.

As he walked down the street he noticed different mixed emotions towards his presence. Some people were scowling at him, and he occasionally heard whispers of 'demon'. Others looked at him, and smiled. He supposed this was because, on the one side he was the Kyuubi's jailer, and that earned a lot of distrust for him, and on the other he was a Kazama, of the noblest blood in Konoha, which earned him respect.

Finally Naruto stopped in front of Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He took a seat and his stomach begun to rumble as his senses were overwhelmed by the smells coming from the kitchens. "Hey ojii-san!" He said to Teuchi. "Can I have some miso ramen?" He asked.

"Sure Naruto," Teuchi smiled at his best customer. "Hey Ayame! Naruto's here!"

After a few seconds Ayame came out and struck up a conversation with Naruto. As usual Naruto started talking sbout his training and began gloating over how he had completed the Dance.

An hour later and 12 empty bowls of ramen were stacked on the table. Naruto handed over some coins to Teuchi and murmured his thanks, before truning on his heel and walking to his apartment.

* * *

Naruto stayed up for hours in his bedroom, studying some jutsu scrolls from his family library. He had gotten the hand seals for the Water Vortex Jutsu and Divine Winds Jutsu to memory before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Hey to anyone whose nuts enough to read my rubbish story!

Hope you wierdos liked it.

I know this chapter was up quick, and thats cause I was writing when I should have been working (Naughty me)

Please R&R

Satansrogue


	3. First Day

Naruto woke up, finding he had fallen off the bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was six o'clock. He felt like leaping up and down with excitement when he remembered that today was to be his first day at the academy. He quickly got ready and left his apartment, with a rucksack slung over one shoulder.

He walked over to his family training ground and dropped his bag to the floor. He had decided that he would do a brief warm up before heading off to the academy. He slunk into a taijutsu form and he rapidly moved from posture to posture, and practiced his form, moving on to the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. It was almost half past seven when he had finally finished. He left the grounds and walked off to the academy, feeling excitement and anticipation bubbling within himself.

* * *

Naruto found himself leaning against a tree in front of the academy. There were a few minutes to go before the school day would begin. He looked around and carefully studied the other children. There were two boys sitting on a bench. One had his head rested on his arms and his only noticeable feature was his spiky black hair. The other was a plump boy, with face paint on; he was munching on some potato chips. Off to the side there were a gaggle of girls, laughing and talking together. He saw some other lone figures, but did not have time to study them as the bell rang just then.

Naruto found himself sitting next to the boy with the black hair he had seen outside. When Naruto sat down the boy looked up and introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Nara Shikamura, and this is my friend, Chouji," he told Naruto, flashing him a smile, while Chouji waved at him, also smiling.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Shikamaru, and you Chouji," he said grinning at the two of them.

Just then a young man with a chunnin vest came into the room. He had tanned skin, and his most noticeable feature was a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Quiet!" He called to the class, moving up to the front of the room, when everybody had hushed he began to speak, "I'm Iruka, and I'll be your sensei while you are here at the academy. Before we learn anything  
I want to make a few things clear," he said. He looked around the class before continuing.

"I won't lie to you. Being a shinobi is hard work, and not many people can handle our profession. A shinobi is one who perseveres, one who endures, and above all, a shinobi is one who protects! By the end of our four year course I expect maybe a quarter of you to become genins. This is a competitive field, and to make it in this profession you must prove yourself, you must be good, and aspire to be the best!"

Naruto looked at the teacher with new found respect; he had to admit that the speech was good, very good. The entire class look at Iruka, some surprised that it would be so hard to make it as a ninja.

"Anyway, today I just want to see where all your skills lie, and see if any of you have already got a head start on the rest of the class. Anyway let's see who's here first," Iruka said. He pulled out a clipboard and began calling the names of the students, and every replied.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Kazama Naruto"

A collective gasp came from the class as they heard his name.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, smiling a bit.

All the heads in the class turned to him, and he saw the shock on Shikamaru's face from the corner of his eye. He grinned a bit and waved to all the people. Iruka looked at him with interest before carrying on with the register. After that he told everyone to lead out of the classroom to the training field.

"Hey," Shikamaru said to Naruto. "How come you didn't tell us you were Kazama Naruto, the Yondaime's son?"

"Well, I didn't think it was important. I didn't want you to treat me any different because of it," Shikamaru nodded, and carried on walking next to him, Chouji on his other side. Naruto could see all the other students stealing glances at him, and he smiled to himself.

Another boy sauntered over tot hem, his hair raven black and long. "So you're Kazama Naruto, huh?" Naruto nodded to him, and he smirked back. "Well that's good, it seems like I might actually have some competition in this place then," he said smirking.

Naruto grinned at him and replied, "That's if you can keep up!"

"I think it's you who won't be able to keep up. I'm Uchiha Sauke by the way he said," he stated, now grinning back.

* * *

The class arrived at the training grounds, and Iruka put them into pairs. Iruka said they were to spar. Naruto found himself against a boy called Inuzuka Kiba.

"So you're Kazama Naruto huh? Well I hope you live up to your family name, that could make our spar interesting," Kiba said, grinning at him.

"Hey if you're an Inuzuka, shouldn't you have a dog as a battle aid?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said, scratching the back of his head, "but, we only get given our dogs when we reach the age of 8," he said, a sigh of regret escaping through his lips.

Iruka told the first pair to go up and begin sparring. He told them that the winners would go of to one side and the losers to the other. The winners would continue to spar, until there was only one person left, and that person would be ranked number one in the taijutsu field. He also said that position and ranking could change over time.

Naruto saw Sasuke spar with another boy, and saw that it ended quickly, with Sasuke dealing some fast blows to his opponent. However he saw that Sasuke's posture was sloppy, and that his defence was flawed, any experienced shinobi would have easily used this weakness against him. He also saw a boy called Aburame Shino use a chakra draining technique with some bugs, which were his battle aids. Naruto knew this technique would do little against him, as he knew he had vast reserves of chakra, and it would be difficult to make a dent in his reserves. Shikamaru forfeited as soon as soon as the bout began, and chouji was beaten by a girl called Hinata.

Finally it came to him and Kiba, and the two walked over to the area and grinned at each other before slouching into their taijutsu forms. Kiba went into the normal taijutsu position, but Naruto went into a taijutsu form that no-one could recognise, not even Iruka. In fact his style was called called the Bloody Wind Style. It was a powerful style, that relied on fact attacks, and disallowed the opponent the time to retaliate. It required speed, stamina and power to be executed. The class looked on in interest, as Iruka called for the spar to begin.

Naruto stood still, the wind blowing his hair, and his cloak billowing in the wind as he waited for Kiba's attack. Kiba ran forward and moved towards Naruto's left side, his fist cocked. He swung at Naruto, and as he did so he brought his knee up. Naruto responded by ducking below Kiba's punch and pushing his left hand into Kiba's knee, and at the same time he puched all his body weight into a blow to Kiba's middle. Kiba fell back from the force, feeling winded and feeling a bruise forming.

The class looked on in awe at what they had just seen. Naruto had just taken out Kiba with a single blow! Iruka called the match to Naruto. Naruto moved over to Kiba's side to make sure he was not hurt, and the rest of the class crowded round.

Kiba looked up at them and shot them a small grin, "Nice move Naruto, you gotta teach it to me sometime!"

"Yeah sure," Naruto grinned, giving Kiba a hand to help him get up. Iruka said that was enough sparring for the day, much to the distress of Naruto.

* * *

A few moments later the class was yet again lined up. They had just begun to wonder what they were going to do next, when Iruka explained.

"I know most of you will not know any, but I want everyone who knows any jutsu or genjutsu to come forward. A few people came forward, and they were Naruto, Sasuke, Shina and Shikamaru.

"Shino why don't you show us your move?" Iruka said, smiling encouragement.

"Shino put his hands together in a seal, and suddenly two other Shinos appeared beside him. "This is my bug clone jutsu. The clones cannot fight, but it may confuse an opponent," Shino stated, and moved back in with the line.

Next Shikamaru came forward. "As troublesome as this is, I do know a jutsu. It's called Shadow Manipulation, and it's a Nara family secret technique." With that, he made a seal. The class thought the jutsu had failed when they saw nothing happened, but then Shikamar lifted his right arm and to their astonishment Iruka-sensei did too. A few of the class clapped in appreciation, as he explained he had done it through lengthening his shadow with his won chakra.

After this Sasuke did his jutsu. His hands moved through some seals, and he cocked back his head and a huge fireball was produced. The class clapped at this, and a few of the girls cheered. He explained that it was a family jutsu, and was called Great/Grand Fireball jutsu. Sasuke grinned and flashed Naruto a look, obviously saying 'beat that', and Naruto smirked back in acceptance to the silent challenge.

"So Naruto, want to show us yours?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll show you one of mine."

With that Naruto's hands flashed through some seals with practiced accuracy. Finally he raised it so that it was aligned to a training pole. He gathered his chakra and sent a burst to his hand. Suddenly a flash of lightning came out of his hand and smacked the wooden pole. The class gasped, as they saw that the now decimated pole was nothing but ashes.

"That was my Lightning Flash, I got that down a couple of months ago, I think it's pretty cool, don't you," he said smirking at the class. Suddenly everyone started to clap and cheer. There were people shouting 'wicked' and 'awesome' and Naruto took a mock bow, turning to Sasuke and flashing him a grin.

"Hey Naruto. You said you would show us 'one of your' jutsus. So how many do you actually know?" Iruka asked. The whole class listened, very curious.

"I know about 10, including the two I got down yesterday," Naruto said.

"You know 16 jutsus and you're only 10? Was that one your best?"

"No,2 Naruto said, "the best is yet to come."


	4. A Blade of Legends

Hey readers, this si the latest chapter please R&R.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments so far )

* * *

Chapter 4

Over the past few months Naruto had excelled at the academy. He was ranked at the top of the class in taijutsu and ninjutsu, Sasuke coming in second. He had formed a steadfast friendship with Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and the rather monotonous Shino. He and Sasuke had become good friends because of their rivalry, although neither would admit it, and instead they kept up the façade of rivals. Naruto had also peaked the interest of every girl in his class, although he was too clueless to notice.

Naruto had found himself in a strict routine, and after the school day he would also make his way to his family training grounds and work on his jutsus and taijutsu. Naruto had recently been thinking of taking up the art of the sword, kinjutsu, however when he had gone to the Konoha weapons shop he had been told he needed an adult to buy him any weapon other than kunai and shuriken. He had then asked Sarutobi and Kakashi to buy him a katana, but to his distress they both refused, giving him the same reason, that he was too young.

It was after one of these trainings that it had happened.

Naruto had made his way out of his family training grounds. At the time he had been contemplating whether or not to go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand or go home and make some himself, at the moment Ichiraku's seemed to be winning.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps on the empty paved street ahead of him. He was suddenly alert, wondering who it could be. He heard a muffled cry and cautiously moved forward to meet the person.

At first it was just an outline, but as the man moved into the torchlight Naruto could make out his features. He had long black hair, falling over his eyes, and Naruto could make out a shinobi headband tied acriss his arm, he recognised the symbol to be the one of the Cloud Village.

Naruto was about to move to the side when he heard the muffled voice again, and he was hearing it from inside a sack that was slung across the man's back.

"Help!" It yelled. The voice was somehow familiar to Naruto, and after a bit of thought he recognised it to be Hinata's. He had had few conversations with the quiet Hyuuga, but he had liked her instantly, and knew they would be good friends if she wasn't so shy.

With this new found revelation in mind Naruto stood in the way of the Cloud shinobi, slouching into the starting position of the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. He felt excitement within himself as he remembered that this would be the first time he was actually going to use the style against an opponent, but quickly reminded himself how serious the situation was.

"Kid, move out of the way! I haven't got time to waste here," the Cloud Shinobi roared.

"Put down the sack first, or I will not let you pass. I know you have Hinata-chan in there, so do not try and fob me off!" Naruto declared, his voice loud, clear and challenging

"If you don't move I'll kill you. You can't seriously think you will beat e! I'm a Cloud Shinobi and a High Chunnin!"

"Well, I guess we'll see how a Cloud chunnin does against a leaf Academy student, huh?" With that Naruto ran forward to meet his foe.

The Cloud ninja dropped the sack abruptly, and slouched into a taijutsu form. Naruto attacked quickly, aiming a punch to his opponents' head, while twisting up and throwing his other fist at the enemy's gut. The Cloud Shinobi defended Naruto's blows, and tried to respond with a kick. Naruto moved to the side and quickly initiated the first form of the dance. His limbs were a blur as he moved from form to form, posture to posture. The Cloud ninja grunted with exertion as he attempted to block the blows, failing miserably. Naruto took mercy on the nin, dealing a quick blow to the side of his head, knocking him out instantly.

"That was a chunnin?" Naruto asked himself, shock evident in his voice. "I didn't even have to drop my weight or resort to any ninjutsu! What a lousy fight! He's almost as bad as Sasuke-teme," Naruto ranted.

Suddenly he remembered Hinata, and felt a pang of guilt/ He ran over to the sack, and quickly untied the rope. He looked inside, and saw Hinata curled up in a protective ball, still in her white pyjamas.

"Hey, Hinata, it's OK. It's Naruto, and I got the guy who tried to kidnap you," he whispered gently.

Slowly she turned toward him. "Y-you got him? Bt w-wasn't he too st-strong?" Hinata asked her pale eyes full of concern for him.

"Nah, it wasn't hard. Look," he said gesturing toward the limp unconscious form of the Cloud nin, "I knocked him out. I should tie him up, and let ANBU take care of the rest." He walked over to the nin, and used the string from the sack to tie the man's hands together with his feet.

Suddenly there was a loud clapping sound of feet hitting the pavement, almost as if a stampede was coming their way. Naruto saw a bunch of Hyuugas at the front of the mob, and behind them an assortment of people from different clans, as well as a few ANBU.

"Quick we must find my daughter," a tall man said from the front of the group.

"You looking for Hinata-chan?" Naruto called out to the mob.

"Yes boy! We believe a shinobi of the Cloud Village has taken her. Have you seen him?" The man asked him.

"You mean this Cloud ninja?" Naruto gestured to the bound Cloud nin beside him, a grin plastered across his face. "I took him out ages ago, and if you're looking for Hinata-chan, she's right here." Hinata got up off the floor and stood up beside Naruto.

"Father!" Hinata said, running to him and grabbing him around the waist, hugging him fiercely, and he ruffled her hair affectionately in response.

One man came forward from the mob and spoke to Naruto. "You took this nin down? How, when you can be no more than 8, could you have taken down a ninja of such experience and aptitude?"

"I am a Kazama," Naruto answered simply, a smirk across his face. The crowd shuffled forward, so they could see him better. A few gasps and whispers came from the crowd as they realised who he was.

From the back of the mob a single person started clapping, and slowly the whole crowd was clapping, and cheering, attracting a crowd from all parts of Konoha, until the street was packed. There were chants of 'Kazama Naruto' from the crowds, and Naruto waved to them, with a huge grin plastered across his face. Once the noise had died down Hiashi stepped up to Naruto, Hinata in tow.

"Kazama Naruto, for centuries the Hyuuga Clan and the Kazama Clan have been allies, but ever since your father, the Yondaime passed away that alliance has seemed to have lapsed. From this moment on I Hyuuga Hiashi, leader of my house, renew the Hyuuga bonds with your clan. Know that we are forever indebted to you, and will stand by you in your times of need. There will always be a place for you at my table," with a short bow Hiashi moved back.

"I accept Hyuuga-san. Know that, although I may be the last of my lineage, that I too will aid you in your times of need," Naruto said. As he said this two ANBUs came forward from the crowd and picked up the Cloud shinobi, and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Another ANBU stepped forward and said, "Kazma-san, the Hokage would like to speak to you," Naruto nodded, and they too disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

A few moments later Naruto found himself in front of Sarutobi.

"Hey ojii-san what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I just wanted to commend you for saving the young Hyuuga, and also comment on how well you handled that situation with Hiashi," the Sandaime said, smiling at Naruto. "I also wanted to talk to you concerning a few things about your family. Naruto, as you know your family is the noblest and oldest in all Konoha, and as I have explained to you, you have the inert ability to unlock your family bloodline, the Radiance bloodline. As such, your family holds a seat in the council. If you want you could join the council right now, but at your age the other members are unlikely to support your views and beliefs. Now you don't have to, but I'm advising that you give somebody else your seat, so that they can represent you until you come of age."

"Well, I you think I should I'll do that," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I think I'll have Kakashi nii-chan do it."

"Good choice Naruto," the Sandaime said, a small smile visible on his face. "I also have something for you." Saying this, he bent below the table and reappeared with a long box in his hand. He placed it on the centre of his desk.

"A few weeks ago you asked me to buy you a katana Naruto. At the time I said you were too young, but I think you have proved yourself to be mature and a capable shinobi today, for that reason I am giving you this." The Hokage carefully lifted the lid of the box to show its contents. Naruto gasped at the sight. Lying before him was the most beautiful blade he had ever scene. Its handle encrusted with gems of all sorts, all precisely cut. The blade itself shone a bright white. Its scabbard lay to the side, a completely gold case, also adorned with gems and crystals.

"It is the Solaris Blade and is a Kazama family heirloom; it has been passed on to the leader of the clan for centuries. However, the blade can be wielded by few. Only those who the spirit of the blade deems worthy may wield it, and in the history of the Kazama clan only one person has wielded it, and he was the greatest shinobi of his age. He was called Tylian of the Infinite Light. This is a blade of legend, ad it has many hidden power, which only the wielder could truly understand," Sarutobi explained, pausing for breathe. "When you touch the blade it will test you, and the process is said to be most painful. If it accepts you it will glow bright white, if not t will remain the same, so take up the blade and let it test your heart and will Naruto!"

Naruto carefully reached out to the blade and gripped it firmly in his hand. At first nothing happened, but then a sudden pain pulsed through. It was a pain like nothing he had felt before; he had never thought that this type and amount of pain was physically possible. It was life knives tearing through his insides. It was almost as if the blade itself was within him, ripping him apart, studying his insides. He clung on tom the hilt, his knuckles turning white. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor, his vision blurred, and he could hear nothing. All of a sudden the pain stopped, and Naruto passed out, but not before catching a bright light from the blade. He fell into oblivion, his lips taking the shape of a small smile as he knew he had passed the test, and was to become the new wielder of the _Solaris Blade_.

* * *

Hope you liked it, if you did remember to Review!!! 


	5. Brothers in Arms

Chapter 5

Over The past 8 months, since the incident with the Cloud nin, Naruto and Hinata had become the best of friends. The two academy students would sit together in class, train together after school, and sometimes take dinner together. Naruto's alliance with the Hyuuga clan meant that he was often invited to the Hyuuga compound for dinner.

Over the past months Naruto had become adept with the Solaris Blade, to say the least. When he used it now, t was almost as if the blade itself was directing his movement, but he had yet to unlock any of the powers that the Hokage had said the sword possessed. He has looked at his family scrolls, and tried a variety of kinjutsu styles, but to his distress he found that none of them seemed to work well with his blade. As a result he had set about making his own style. It had taken him months to make the style. He carried the sword around with him everywhere, and now, when it was not strapped across his back in its scabbard, it felt like Naruto was missing a limb.

Ever since the incident with the Cloud shinobi everyone at the academy seemed to treat him with respect and awe, this was even more the case when he started bringing the Solaris Blade into the academy. Although he had yet to draw the blade in the academy, it did make him look all the more dangerous. In fact the only people who had actually seen the blade in all its glory were the Sandaime, Hinata-chan, Kakashi-nii-chan and of course Naruto himself.

Naruto's and Sasuke's rivalry had deepened over the months, and the two were well ahead of all the rest of the students at the academy. However, Naruto had yet to show his true skills. He had not shown any of the academy students, except Hinata, the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun, his best jutsus and any of his kinjutsu techniques.

However, Naruto was worried for Sasuke. Sasuke had not missed a single day at the academy; however he had not come for the last two weeks. Naruto was so worried that he called Kakashi.

The man poofed into existence a few metres away from Naruto. "Yo, Naruto. What did you call me for?"

"Hey Kakashi nii-chan," he smiled at the older man, "I was just wondering if you could check up on Sasuke, he hasn't been to the academy for the last two weeks."

Kakasi looked at him, his one visible eye seemed to be searching. "Naruto, Sasuke hasn't been coming to the academy for a good reason," he said slowly and carefully. "Naruto, I'm telling you this because I think you can help Sasuke. Sasuke has not been attending the academy because he is grieving. Two weeks ago Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, went on a mindless rampage, and murdered every single member of the Uchiha clan, except Sasuke," Kakashi took a pause, and studied Naruto's reaction. Naruto's face was grim and his gaze averted to the ground. "When Itachi got to Sasuke he used a genjutsu to torture Sasuke. Before he left he told Sasuke he had murdered the clan simply to test his limits, and told him that if he wanted to get his revenge, he would have to become stronger than Itachi. Sasuke's mind was broken, ripped to shreds, and he was an emotional wreck. He only got out of hospital five days ago, and ever since he hasn't left the Uchiha compound."

Naruto slowly raised his eyes to meet Kakashi's gaze, "Don't worry nii-chan, I'll save Sasuke from himself," he said this with absolute conviction and with a firm and steady voice. Without another word Naruto disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

* * *

A few moments later Naruto appeared on the roof of a building in the Uchiha sector. He quickly moved along the roof and looked around the sector, getting an image of the area in his head before jumping down onto the street. "Sasuke!" He called into the empty streets. He continued doing this until he got to the heart of the sector, where a huge mansion stood. It was almost as large as his family home. Naruto pushed open the gate and walked in. He saw that there were burn marks on the floor, and blade tracks, as though a fight had happened there. He moved along the colonnaded courtyard, peering into the rooms.

It was then that he heard a small sob, barely audible, but definitely there. He moved toward the direction the noise had come from. He found himself in what appeared to be a large dining room. There appeared t be no-one inside at a glance, but Naruto turned his gaze to the side. He saw the unmistakeable figure of Sasuke. His body was shaking, as he was obviously crying, his head tucked in between his knees.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said his voice a bare whisper.

Suddenly Sasuke's shudders seized, when he heard Naruto's voice, and he slowly his head to look at Naruto. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, and bent down so he was crouched facing the boy.

"W-why are you here?" Sasuke asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Sasuke, I know what Itachi did. I can help you Sasuke," Naruto said.

"How could you help me? The only thing I want o do is kill him!" Sasuke declared, his voice loud and clear now, full of frustration and anguish.

"Sasuke, no one should be alone after something like this. I can help you with that. Sasuke, I may have never said it out loud, but I have always considered you a friend, and I know, deep down, you think of me as a friend too. Friends help each other, and I mean to help you. Sasuke, I'm an orphan too, I know what its like to not have anyone to care for you, to be shunned, and I've had it a helluva lot worse than you have," Naruto told Sasuke, a small smile on his face.

"Besides, if its power you need to beat Itachi, then I think I can help there too. The Kazama compound has its own library and training grounds. The library has loads of cool techniques and fighting styles in it. I know the Uchiha clan is a fire and lightning based jutsu clan, and that you guys use your doujutsu, the Sharingan in battle. My library can help you develop your Sharingan and get you new jutsus and fighting styles. Besides, I could even train you!"

Sasuke shot him a sceptical glance through his tears, "_You_ teach _me_? You might be the best in our class, but if I'm going to beat Itachi I need someone stronger to teach me.

Naruto laughed at this. "Sasuke, I haven't shown anyone in the academy my true skills. I said on the first day I knew 10 jutsus, I've only shown two at the academy. I haven't even shown you my best taijutsu style, or used my Solaris Blade in the academy, and I'm still the best in the class," Naruto said, a huge grin on his face.

"Well I guess you are good for something, dobe. I guess it would have been a bit harsh if you were a useless ninja, and had that face."

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, getting to his feet. He offered his hand to Sasuke, who grasped it and pulled himself to his feet.

With that Naruto ran off, yelling, "Hey Sasuke, race you to Ichiraku's Ramen, last one there pays!" Sasuke ranted for a moment about inconsiderate idiots and unfairness, before taking off after Naruto. If he had known how much the ramen was going to cost, he might have run harder.

* * *

From that day on, the two boys lived in the Kazama compound. They went to the academy together trained together, and studied together. Naruto taught Sasuke important skills. Without noticing, they had each become the others only family.

* * *

I know it was a bit of a boring chapter, but it'll be important to the plot, so bear with me )

Please R&R

**Satansrogue!**


	6. Radiance

There were only five more months to go until graduation from the academy. Over the last year and a few months, Sasuke had stayed with Naruto in the Kazama compound. The two had a harsh training schedule, but Naruto trained for longer, waking up an hour before Sasuke every day. Naruto had shown Sasuke his Solaris Blade, and explained how he had got it. Sasuke was gob smacked at the appearance of the blade, and he often watched Naruto go through his kinjutsu forms. It was after seeing the blade that Sasuke decided that he too wanted to train in kinjutsu, so the two boys had made their way to the weapon shop. Sasuke had picked a curved katana, and engraved across the blade was the word _Vengeance _for Sasuke it seemed the right Blade, and Naruto had agreed that it looked cool. The two had overtaken everyone else in the academy. Naruto still held first rank, Sasuke second and Hinata came in third.

Hinata was very good friends with the two boys, and would often come and train with them after school. At first she was shy, and extremely unsure of herself. Now, she was much more confident, and barely ever stuttered.

Naruto had been waiting for this day for the past two months, ever since Iruka-sensei had told them that they were to go on a field expedition outside of Konoha's walls. They were to put themselves into three man cells, and would be released into the training grounds at random intervals. The teams would have to find and fight one another, and the last team standing would win the task.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had decided to go in the same group, and as a result the three had practised every day for the past two months together, and as a result they knew almost all of the strengths and weaknesses of one another. Hinata had amazing chakra control, but the amount of chakra she had was extremely low. Sasuke was a good all-rounder, but he had some problems with chakra control and found it difficult to sense chakra signatures. Naruto was the strongest of the three, but he had obvious weakness in genjutsu, although he had learnt how to break them.

* * *

It was finally the long awaited day, and Naruto found himself sitting between Sasuke and Hinata. Iruka stood at the front of the class, explaining procedures; oblivious to the fact that no-one was paying attention. Finally he told them all to get up and that they would be making their way to the gates.

As they made their way to the gates, Naruto and the rest of the class were oblivious to two figures following the class from the rooftops.

They had just been released into the forest, and Naruto could feel excitement inside himself at the thought of the impending fights.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said, "why don't you activate your Byakugan to see if you can spot any enemies around?" Hinata obliged and closed her eyes a moment, an expression of intense concentration on her face. She opened them and surveyed around them. She suddenly went rigid, and moved to the left so she could get closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, there's a g-group of three men following us. They have a lot of chakra, they are not part of this exercise!" She whispered to him urgently.

Naruto pondered this for moment. "Hinata tell Sasuke about them, but it's probably not anything to worry about, it's probably just a team of Konoha ninjas going out for a mission," he told her carefully. She nodded and fell back to report to Sasuke.

The three picked their way through the forest, pretending they did not know of their followers, however if you had been able to read body language you would have seen the tenseness in their shoulders and the way their hands involuntarily moved toward their kunai pouches occasionally.

Suddenly, the trio swivelled around as they heard a faint rustling in the trees above them. A shinobi jumped down from above. His face was covered by an ANBU mask; however he was obviously not of Konoha, as he had a Rock Village headband tied across his arm. The man was tall, and he had a twin pair of butterfly swords strapped across his back. Simultaneously they heard two loud thumps behind them. Sasuke and Hinata turned to face two other Rock ANBUs who had just landed.

"Kazama Naruto, we have been sent to assassinate you. We hope you understand that any attempt to retaliate from an academy student such as yourselves will be futile. If your friends do not get involved in the proceedings then we will let them go," the ANBU with the butterfly swords stated monotonously.

"Hinata, Sasuke, back up. We don't have a chance against these guys. It would be better if you guys backed up. These guys are the elite. If I recognise those swords on this guy's back correctly, then he's Rock's Silent Assassin. He's a high A-ranked nin in the bingo books. Apparently once he has unsheathed his swords against an enemy, they don't live for much longer," Naruto said grimly.

"W-we will not leave you, Naruto-kun," Hinata stated, Sasuke grunting in agreement.

"Get out of here now! We don't stand a chance. It would be much more useful if you guys went to the closest team or instructor and told them!"

"We don't both need to go for that. I'll stay," Sasuke said firmly, both boys turned there eyes to Hinata, clearly saying they would not take no for an answer. Hinata nodded briefly before turning on her heel and sprinting off.

"Sasuke you should have gone too," Naruto growled, slouching into his position for the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun. "But, since you're here I'll show you a couple of the things I've held back from you, teme."

"I'm counting on it dobe," Sasuke smirk, slipping into his taijutsu stance too.

"Saishu, go after the girl," the ANBU with the swords said. He qickly drew his swords. The other ANBU started running forward to fight Sasuke. Sasuke went to meet him and the two clashed in a flurry of hands and legs. Sasuke was fairing well considering he was not even a shinobi yet, but he was landing few hits on the ANBU, who was overpowering him in strength and speed. He knew he could not last much longer, and flipped back from the bout, panting slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and the Silent Assassin were fighting. The two cashed and fought, their movements seemed to form a fiery death dance, as they hit one another repeatedly. Naruto was getting just as many hits, but the Rock nins were hurting s lot more. The nin seemed to concentrating chakra into his fists when he hit. Naruto knew this was a difficult method of taijutsu, that took a long time to perfect, but was very effective. The two moved back for a moment, to regain their breath. The man had a few bruises and was panting slightly, but Naruto was sweating profusely, and he had a few cuts opening on is abused body.

"Your good brat, but how about we get serious. I can see you know some kinjutsu, because of that blade you have across your back. Why don't you pit your skills against mine?" The ANBU drew his butterfly swords, and Naruto drew the Solaris Blade. The blade seemed to gleam in the light, and was a magnificent sight to behold.

The Rock shinobi whistled in appreciation, "I know men that would kill to use a sword like that. How did a kid like you come by that?"

"Family heirloom," Naruto growled.

"After I beat you I guess I'll take that."

"I'd advise you not to do that, I don't think it would accept one such as you," Naruto snarled, his features becoming almost feral for a moment, before he leapt back into the fray with the Rock nin.

* * *

Sasuke was fairing badly. He had exhausted himself using jutsus, and had little chakra left. He knew he had one more shot before he was done.

Sasuke picked up a few shuriken from his punch, and hastily flung them at the Rock shinobi, his hands flashing through seals. The Shinobi moved to the side to avoid the shuriken, not noticing that he was now facing a huge number of the projectiles.

"Crap! The brat used Shadow Shuriken!" The Rock nin jumped up to avoid the shuriken, but was still hit by a few. He failed to notice that Sasuke had jumped up in the air too. Sasuke had enough chakra for one jutsu and his hands briefly blurred through some seals, before he cocked back his head and a his favourite jutsu came out of his mouth, the Grand Fireball Jutsu. The Rock nin did not see it coming and was hit by it full force.

Sasuke land on the ground, slumped, and too weak to do anything more. He briefly smiled at his victory over the ANBU. Suddenly he felt a wooshing sound behind him, and felt cold metal pressed against his neck.

"Nice try brat. Since you were such a good opponent I'll let you live," he heard the Rock shinobi whispered. The back of his head exploded in pain, and Sasuke fell into darkness.

* * *

Naruto was trading blow for blow against the ANBU, but was finding it difficult to handle both the blades. It did not help that the man was a trained veteran who had used swords for much longer than he. Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain from behind and found himself thrown to the ground. He looked up to see the shinobi Sasuke had been facing standing over him. Thinking quickly with desperation Naruto went through some seals quickly and smacked his hands onto the ground. He had used Muddy Entrapment jutsu, and briefly smirked in satisfaction as he saw the ground under the Rock Shinobi's feet turn to mud and quickly turn back to solid, trapping the nin. He quickly pounced and ran the shocked ANBU through.

Naruto had no time to feel remorse for his first kill, as the Silent Assassin attacked him once again. Naruto was by now battered, bruised and exhausted. As such, his defence was now sloppy. His opponent flicked his swords in a whip like motion and the result was an x-mark across Naruto chest, and heavy bleeding. Naruto spat blood as the Rock nin kicked him in the ribs, breaking a few bones, and sending him flying back.

The Silent Assassin sauntered over to him, knowing he had won. "You did well boy," he drawled. "If you had lived on then you could have been great, but you just had to be _his _son."

The nin raised his swords, preparing for the finishing blow, and Naruto looked up, defiant even in death. The blades came down on him, in almost slow motion, and he watched helplessly.

Suddenly there was a bright white flash around Naruto. The Rock nin watched, his action of killing the boy halted by the spectacle. Naruto suddenly came off the ground. His eyes were closed and he had an exploding aura of white around him. His blonde locks were billowing in the wind. He suddenly opened his eyes. His eyes were the purest white, and they looked towards the nin.

The Solaris Blade lay forgotten at Naruto's feet. The Rock nin was so captivated by the sight, that he did not see a huge group of people sprinting towards them. The group came closer, but stopped when they were close enough to see the sight. Standing there was Iruka and another sensei as well as the whole Academy Class. They all looked in awe as Naruto's ethereal form turned slightly to them, sending them a grin. Suddenly Naruto's hands came together and his look was one of pure concentration. The glow around him intensified. He threw back his head and arms and an almost electric wave of pure white came from his aura, and hit the Rock nin. The nin was thrown of his feet, into a tree. His heart had stopped beating as soon as the white beam had hit him. Promptly, Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious. The group of onlookes ran forward to help him, and rush him and Sasuke to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto had been up for a few hours, and woke to find himself in a bed next to Sasuke's. He found that his chest had been bandaged, and he had various hurts on his abused body. Sasuke was on the bed across from his, and was in a slightly better state, only having a bandaged arm.

Over the last few hours Hinata had not left the two boys alone, and they had had a corwd of visitors from the academy. Everyone commented on how cool Naruto had looked, asking him how he didit. Naruto himself did not know, and told them so. He could not remember any of it himself, but everyone had described what had happened t him. The girls had giggled and said how handsome and cool he had looked, and Naruto grinned in response.

Sarutobi walked into the room at that moment, and all the academy students, except for Hinata left the room.

"Hey ojii-san," Narutsaid to the Hokage, Hinata and Sasuke scowling at him for referring to the Sandaime so rudely.

"Hi Naruto. I just thought I should come by to explain a few things about what happened. Do you want me to tell you in private, or do you mind your friends hearing?"

"Go ahead," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you may not know this, but the Kazama clan had a bloodline. This bloodline was called Radiance, and unlike the bloodlines of the other two noble houses, this one had nothing to do with the eye," the Sandaime said, pausing for breath. The three friends looked at the man, interest peaked. "However, there has not been one in your clan to unlock the bloodline in the last 80 years, in fact we had all but thought it was lost. You see, Radiance is the ultimate power, and few have the ability or the skill to unlock it, added to this is the fact that it can only be unlocked in a life threatening situation it is a difficult skill to obtain. However, you seem to have obtained the power!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "You mean I have a bloodline!" Naruto was literally bouncing on the bed in excitement, ignoring his injuries.

"Yes Naruto," Sarutobi smiled, "Radiance has the ability to lessen the impact of blows and to increase speed and power. If you are suffering from chakra exhaustion then it will take away the effects. However, be warned, if you use the ability too much in one stretch your chakra coils can be hurt and you could lose sense of certain nerves. What you did earlier was a very developed stage of the bloodline, in which the user can use the aura as a weapon. I have researched this bloodline, and am amazed by it, but have never had the fortune to see it in action, but that just might change now," Sarutobi said, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, Radiance is definitely the _ultimate _bloodline!"

* * *

I know it was a bit rushed, and probably had some mistakes in it, I'm under a lot of pressure from reviewers to update quick ).

I hope you liked it, and will try to update soon

**Satansrogue**


	7. Rookie of the Year

**Chapter 7**

Over the past four months Naruto had been training every day consistently and diligently for hours. Most of his time was spent attempting to master his Radiance bloodline, but this had proved to be a near impossible task. On some occasions the Sandaime had come to his training sessions and had given him advice on how to activate the bloodline. As yet he was not able to control it fully, and it seemed as if the bloodline became more powerful and prominent when he was over emotional or in danger, and it was much easier to activate it at these times too. When he was not emotional the aura would simply shield some incoming attacks and give him greater speed and strength, however when he was emotional he could use the very aura as a weapon, as he had done against the Rock nins.

However, at the same time Naruto had not let his other skills drop, and trained in them too everyday. This lead to Naruto worker much harder for a much longer period of time, and some of his classmates were beginning to think he was running himself ragged. Sasuke and Hinata would often train with Naruto too, but they found themselves worn out long before Naruto's stamina had even begun to thaw.

* * *

It was finally the day Naruto and his Academy friends had been training for, after four years of hard work it was finally the day of the genin exam. Iruka-sensei had very kindly told them that the test would ask for them to do the Bunshin jutsu, the Kawarimi jutsu and they would be allowed to show one skill for extra credit, to decide who would be the top ranked genin of the year. As he and Sasuke left the Kazama compound that morning Naruto could feel his stomach churning in apprehension.

Naruto sat outside the academy before the test with Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Ino. Ino was the newest member of their group, and Shikamaru had introduced her to them as a family friend. All of them knew Ino was also trying to get Sakura in too, but the girl was evidently too shy to talk to them, although she would join in on rare occasions. Their group was admittedly comprised of all the coolest and strongest kids in the class. While Naruto was willing to talk openly with everyone in the class, Sasuke was less willing to let them sit with the group.

The bell finally rang and Naruto bounced up onto his feet, and started walking to the doors briskly, spouting gibberish.

"Naruto, do you have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked. "We all know you're the best in the class and that you're gonna be top ranked genin of the year, so please... please just shut up," Shikamaru said. Naruto reddened in embarrassment at the compliments.

They all shuffled into their seats and Iruka told them of the procedures. Naruto watched as one by one the class was called up to perform their jutsus. Most people passed easily, but very few of them did an extra credit technique. He watched as all his friends passed. Shikamaru had done the best extra credit jutsu, with his Shadow Bind, by the time Sasuke was called up. Sasuke did both test techniques perfectly and his extra credit jutsu was one that Naruto had taught him, it was the Fire Jutsu: Art of the Flailing Dragon Jutsu, a mid B-Ranked jutsu which was a less powerful version of the Fire Jutsu: Srt of the Great Dragon, which Naruto had yet to teach Sasuke. Iruka watched in surprise and awe at the technique, before clapping and congratulating Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called to Naruto, and Naruto froze for a second before Sasuke pushed him up from his seat. He moved to the front of the class.

"Go on Naruto, do the Replacement jutsu first," Iruka said, smiling at him. Naruto nodded and put his hands together in the seal for the jutsu. After a few seconds Iruka threw a kunai at Naruto, and Naruto made no action to move. The kunai hit him and he poofed and turned into a log, a moment before the real Naruto materialised behind Iruka and held a kunai to his neck. The class clapped and cheered for him and he flashed a grin to them.

"Very good Naruto! Now just do the Clone jutsu for me too," he put his hands together and wordlessly a set of ten clones appeared behind him. Iruka smiled signalling he had passed, however if Iruka had tiouched the vclones he would have known that these were not normal clones as they were actually sold, they were Shadow Clones. Kage Bunshin no jutsu was a jutsu that Kakashi had recently taught Naruto when Naruto had told him he could not do the regular Bunshin. The jutsu roduced a number of solid clones that could aid the user in battle, apparently if used correctly it could take out A-class shinobi.

"Okay Naruto, if you want extra credit then you can do an extra technique for the class," Iruka said, his voice full of anticipation.

"We're going to have to go outside to the training grounds for my technique," Naruto told Iruka, all of the class quickly got up and ran outside wanting to get in a good position to see the technique. By the time Naruto got to the grounds Iruka and the rest of the class were waiting impatiently.

"Go on Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto stood still for a moment his head bowed in concentration as he began to pull on his chakra. For this jutsu his chakra control had to be precise and accurate, otherwise he could end up harming himself. Naruti flashed through a set of handseals too fast for the students and Iruka to follow. He manipulated the chakra into fine blades and forced the wind around the chakra blades. He made the blades into a constantly fast-moving layer over his body. In this way he had made a great defence against any weapons and taijutsu attacks. The constantly moving winds would easily deflect any blows, as well as cut or harm an opponent.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Shoot one of your Katon jutsus at me," he ordered. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow before moving so that he was directly in front of Naruto.

He flashed through some seals before shouting, "Fire Jutsu: Grand Fireball no Jutsu". The class were afraid that Naruto would be harmed, as none of them could see the chakra wind blades moving over his skin and clothes, except Hinata who had her Byakugan activated. Naruto stood there, making no move to avoid or stop the fireball. When it reached him the class was shocked to see it dissipate against his wind blade armour. The Naruto jumped toward one of the large trees bordering the training ground. Using his right arm he slashed once at the tree, cutting it cleanly.

There was a brief pause of shocked silence before Iruka began to clap, and everyone else followed suit. Kiba cheered loudly from the back and Sasuke sent him a smile of approval.

"Naruto do you want to tell us a little bit about that jutsu?" Iruka asked.

"Sure. It's a jutsu I made myself, I call it Wind Jutsu: The Armour of the cutting winds. As you saw before it's an offensive as well as defensive jutsu, and it would probably require genjutsu or at least a B-ranked ninjutsu to over come it, even then the ninjutsu would be severely weakened. However, the best thing about this jutsu is not just that, it's the fact that it can be used in multi-elemental attacks," Naruto grinned, however he saw that most of the class did not know what this meant, so he explained, "A multi-elemental attack is when you use jutsus from different elements which compliment one another. For example, if I was to use this jutsu and use a water jutsu on top of that then I would have water based armour, so Fire jutsu users would have a harder time beating the armour."

"Naruto, you have got to teach me that," Sasuke whispered so that only he could hear.

"Sure, but since your elements are fire and lightning you'll never be able to use it to its full potential, because it's a wind jutsu. But it could still be very useful. I'll teach you and Hinata the handseals today," Naruto whispered back, Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Well the rookie of the year is going to be Naruto," said Iruka, a small cheer went up from the class at this. "Even though his written performance in the class has been slightly below what would be expected, his practical performance is the best the Academy has ever seen, and he has shown ideals, skills and potential essential in any good shinobi." Naruto blushed slightly at the praise and attention he was getting, he had never got used to being complimented.

"Everyone, I want to see you here o'clock sharp so that I can issue your genin teams!" Iruka told hem before he dismissed the class.

* * *

Boring chapter, I know.

Anyway, I wnt u peeps to vote for pairings, NaruHina is already decided but other options are:

ShikaTema

ShikaIno

SasuSaku

SasuIno

NejiTen

NejiOC

SasuOC

GaaOC

I've probably missed out some apirings, but if you want any others then please let me now.

**_Satansrogue_**

GaaIno


	8. Birth of Legends

Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I had work and stuff to catch up on, hope you'll forgiv me (.

Anyway polls for pairings are still going on.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naruto sat with his classmates, eagerly waiting for the teams to be called out, hoping that he would be teamed with Sasuke and Hinata

Naruto sat with his classmates, eagerly waiting for the teams to be called out, hoping that he would be teamed with Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto was wearing a Black jacket with a red spiral on the back. The jacket was bordered with an orange and yellow flame design. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a plain navy blue shirt. He was also wearing a pair of loose knee-length shorts, tied around his waste by a red sash, and light weight metal leg greaves, which covered the weights on his legs. His Leaf headband was worn proudly on his forehead, giving a slight order to his unruly blonde spikes. All in all his new look was making the girls in his class drool, but as usual Naruto was oblivious to this.

"Settle down you lot! This may be your last day at the academy, but that doesn't mean I won't discipline you for misbehaviour!" Iruka shouted as he made his entrance into the classroom. The class took a moment to quieten down before Iruka spoke to them, "Today is the day you officially become shinobi. I want all of you to know that it has been a true pleasure to be your sensei, and I am proud of you all. As genin you will be exposed to many things the large portion of people your age would not be able to handle, and as such you will be viewed as an adult and will be treated as such from now on! There will be more responsibility and hard work than ever before, but I am sure that all of you can cope and will flourish as shinobi of Konoha!" For once every was paying rapt attention during Iruka's lecture, knowing this was likely to be the last one they would ever receive from him.

Iruka then began to read out the teams:

Team 1: Kisuke Youro, Momo Raiki, Usuke Ferey ...

Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, under Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Would all three of you come to me after this so that I can talk privately to you.

Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino, under jounin sensei Yuuhi Kurenai.

Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Ino Yamanaka, under jounin sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.

Their reactions to the teams were mixed throughout the class, but all members of Team 7 were overjoyed.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! How come the top three in the class get put together, surely that will make them overly powerful, and like an alpha team or something!" Kiba queried.

"I know Kiba, and that was our main concern about Team 7, but the Sandaime has chosen the teams, they cannot be challenged or changed." After a few moments Iruka dismissed the class, and they left, leaving Team 7 behind to talk to Iruka.

"When you three were put together by the Sandaime there was a concern that this would affect the power balance between the genin cells, but the Sandaime has taken into account your relationship with one another and said the potential of such a squad is too much to be ignored," Iruka paused for breathe before continuing. "That's not the reason I wanted to talk to you though. Your team has a slight difference, in that one of you will have two senseis. Naruto it seems that Jiraiya-sama of the Legendary Sannin, and your father's teacher, has returned to Konoha for the first time since your father's funeral and has demanded the right to teach you the Yondaime's techniques. Although it is unorthodox Kakashi has agreed to allow you to be trained by the Toad-Sannin two out of seven days a week, until you have finished your apprenticeship with Jiraiya-sama. Is that agreeable?"

Naruto nodded slightly, his thoughts turning from the conversation. Jiraiya was back! Naruto had heard many things about Jiraiya from Kakashi nii-chan, who was a fan because the Sannin wrote his favourite books. He had researched into his father's sensei and found out that he was extremely powerful. He was the only other known wielder of the Rasengan and had the ability to summon toads in his vast library of jutsus. Over the years Naruto wondered why Jiraiya had never visited him; perhaps he thought Naruto was a monster like some of the villagers did. Now he felt a tinge of excitement in finally being able to meet the man who had made his father so powerful.

* * *

Naruto was royally pissed off! He, Sasuke and Hinata had been waiting for almost four hours for their Kakashi to arrive. Naruto knew Kakashi had a tendency to arrive late, but to take so long to come to their first ever team meeting was just plain absurd. Finally Kakashi arrived, walking in with an Icha Icha Paradise book in his hands, Naruto suddenly used Shunshin and appeared in front of the pervert, holding a wrist knife under his neck. Kakashi blinked and began to sweat.

"Kakashi nii-chan I will tie you to a post and shred those books of yours before your eyes before revealing your true face to the world if you ever come late to a team meeting again," Naruto roared at the man.

Kakashi paled slightly but still drawled, "I'd like to see you try Naruto. You might be rookie of the year, but I don't think you're good enough to take me down yet."

"You'd be surprised pervert!"

"Naruto, while I'm your sensei I won't allow you to call me that, got it? It undermines my authority," Kakashi said, his eye twitching at the comment.

"It's not like it will make a difference sensei. You might actually have some standing in our eyes if you came on time, but since you didn't we see no reason to give you authority or any control over us," Sasuke said, and Hinata gave the slightest nod in agreement.

"Well, I guess that wasn't the best way to start out, but now come and meet me on the roof, we'll talk more there." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke did the same, and Naruto grabbed on to Hinata before teleporting them both to the roof.

* * *

"You really h-have to teach me how to do that Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly to him, and he gave her a nod and a toothy smile.

"Okay, we'll introduce ourselves first. Tell me your, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and ambitions. I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, and one dream," _My one dream is to see you grow to be great Naruto, and do your father, my sensei proud. Prove yourself to be his legacy._

"B-but sensei! All we learnt about you is your name and the fact that you have one dream," Hinata said.

"Yeah Kakashi-pervert!" Naruto said.

"And that's all you'll get out of me. You next Hinata."

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are my little sister, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. My only d-dislike is the way my clan is run. My hobbies are training and m-making medical cream. My dream is to change the Hyuuga clan for the better." _I hope you triumph in your endeavours Hinata, and perhaps you really are the one that can divert the Hyuuga clan from the accursed path they follow._

"You next Sasuke."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes... hmmm, I suppose the dobe and Hinata, I also like training. My dislikes... I have many dislikes, but the things I hate are fangirls. Hobbies, training and reading jutsu scrolls. My dream is to rebuild my clan, my ambition to grow strong enough to kill a certain someone, and to help my friends recognise their dreams." _Interesting, not as bad as I thought it would be, Naruto must have had an extremely positive effect on him._

"You're up next loudmouth," Kakashi said, this was the bit he would find most interesting.

"I'm Kazama Naruto. My likes are my friends, training, beating up Sasuke-teme and RAMEN! All flavours and types with all toppings, ramen is the best! My dislikes are the 181 seconds I have to wait before I can eat my ramen, three seconds to cook and one second to get to my lips. I also hate people who belittle and undermine others and bullies. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage, better than my father, so that I can protect my precious people and so that everyone will acknowledge me!"

"Okay, that'll be all for today, but I want you all back here 7am tomorrow. Your real Genin test is tomorrow, and before you start yelling Naruto let me explain. The test you took at the academy was to differentiate between the talent less and the hopefuls; the next test has a 66.6 fail rate. If you don't pass you go back to the academy. By the way don't eat anything... you'll puke," saying this Kakashi turned around, pulling out his book and vanished into the foliage.

"That pervert! We spent the last six hours here for that?!" Naruto ranted incredulously. "Anyway, you guys want to go to that BBQ place Chouji's always on about?"

His team mates looked at him in amazement. Sasuke had is mouth open, and Hinata was staring at him.

"Did... you just say... BBQ?" Sasuke said

Naruto was confused at their reaction, "Hai."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto? The Naruto I knew would never ask to go somewhere other than Ichiraku Ramen! We would always have to force you to somewhere else." Sasuke said.

"I a-agree with Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, still staring at him in amazement.

Naruto scratched the back of his head a slight grin on his face, "Well, I just thought we should have a change, besides, noodles are great, but I need something else in diet, ne?"

Sasuke and Hinata just continued to stare at him for about five minutes before they left for the restaurant.

* * *

"Asuma-sensei are you gonna teach us any cool jutsus now that we've passed?" Ino asked excitedly. Asuma smirked as he dragged on his cigarette, he took it out of his mouth and ground it against an ash tray in front of him and took a swig of sake before talking.

"Ino, I might teach you some mid-level taijutsu and basic ninjutsu, nothing above low B-rank, but I think I'll let you guys stick with family jutsus, they seem to fit you guys pretty well. I'll also teach you basic genjutsu, and basic weapon handling. That should be enough to get you to high genin r very low chunin level depending on how well you use the skills."

Shikamaru had his head down on the table, and was asleep, while Chouji sat wolfing down the BBQ for everyone, before his sensei and Ino could notice. Just then the genins of Team 7 walked through the door, chatting casually. Ino spotted Naruto's blonde mane of hair, and saw Hinata and Sasuke behind him.

She jumped to her feet and waved her arms at them, "Yo! Guys! Over here." Naruto turned and saw Ino frantically waving to get their attention. He flashed her a grin before walking towards her.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said, as Sasuke stuck up a hand in greeting and Hinata murmured a few words. "What's your sensei like, I mean he must be pretty good is he's Ojii-san's son."

"So you're Naruto. My dad's always on about you, and how you're a genius or prodigy or something like that. I guess I'll have to see you in action at some point," Asuma said.

Naruto blushed at the compliment, "I don't think I'm a genius or a prodigy, I've just worked hard to gain the skills I have now." Asuma nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, why don't you guys join us? I could use some company, Shika's just a lazy bum and Chouji's mouth is always too full to talk to him," Ino pleaded.

Naruto looked at his team mates before turning around and agreeing. They ordered more food, and spent a few more hours chatting. Asuma talked to Naruto about the sword across his back and what techniques he had. When he heard Naruto found wind jutsus the easiest, but could also do all other elemental jutsus quite easily too he was shocked, but when Naruto asked him about it he said it was nothing, and carried on talking.

Hope that was a good chapter, may have lots of grammatical errors, I did it real quick

I'll try and update quicker next time )

**Satansrogue**


	9. The Strength of our Bond

**Hey, got another chapter for ya. **

**Sorry bout the huge wait!**

**Hope it's good.******

Chapter 9

Naruto wrapped bandages around his fists in preparation for the test that would begin later on today

Naruto wrapped bandages around his fists in preparation for the test that would begin later on today. He had never used to do this, but ever since Kakashi-nii-chan had explained the reasoning behind it, he had always put it to good use. Kakashi had told him that the human fist was not made for the devastating punches and the speed of the blows that shinobi used, therefore, whenever you punched something solid, what would actually happen was that all the bones connected to your knuckle would splay outwards, meaning you could easily break your fist. Naruto realised that this was why Gai and, his apprentice, Lee always wore bandages around their fists, and thus he began to do so too. When Naruto had asked Kakashi why he did not use bandages, the grey-haired jounin had said that his metal plated gloves served the same purpose. So, just in case, Naruto slipped his own set of fingerless gloves on. The gloves were red and black, and sported red swirls where at the palms, and the knuckle area was covered with a metal plate, with the Kazama household insignia adorned on it.

The insignia showed a blazing sun, surrounded by an intricate and interwoven series of thorn branches. Naruto did not know the reasoning behind the strange symbol, but thought it was a pretty cool design. Rolling down his sleeves, and pulling his pants on over his leg weights, he got to his feet. He grabbed some Kunai and shuriken and put them into pouches on his arms, legs, sides and feet. Strapping his sword across his back, Naruto walked to the window, and jumped out, landing in a cat like manner. He got to his feet and walked down the street, lost in thought. He found himself wondering what type of test it would be, he knew for a fact that Kakashi had never passed a team since he had retired from the ANBU ranks, and had always used the same test, supposedly the one his father had given Kakashi after he had graduated.

Naruto walked to the Hyuuga compound to pick up Hinata. He walked in waving to the guards, who gave him a good mannered smile, recognising him. As he walked through the familiar estate he noticed that there were beautiful cherry blossoms, now in full bloom, on the trees around him. He smiled as he walked up a tree and grabbed one of the blossoms, sniffing it, and relishing in the scent.

"Hmm. You seem to be in a good mood today, Naruto-san," said a voice. Naruto looked around to see Hyuuga Hiashi standing there, observing him. He quickly jumped down from the tree and landed before the Hyuuga head, bowing slightly.

"Hiashi-san, it is good to see you after so long," he said politely.

Hiashi inclined his head, "Yes, you have not visited for a long time Naruto-san. I dare say, we missed you, especially my daughter, Hanabi."

"I've missed Hanabi-chan too, but I've been really busy with training. Especially since I got his," Naruto said, pointing at the sword at his back.

"So, that is the sword. May I see it?"

"Of course," Naruto said, pulling it off his back, and handing it to Hiashi hilt first, who gently grasped it, his eyes widening at the sight of the blade. He brought it up to his eyes, and examined it, turning it over, and seeing the word Solaris engraved on its face. Slowly, he returned it to Naruto, who took it and put it back on his back, a slight smile on his face.

"That is an extremely well crafted blade Naruto, take care of it. From what I have heard, it is one of great power too. You must be fortunate that it chose you to wield it, where even Minato failed. Train hard with it, wield it with a skill and vigour that honours such a blade," Hiashi said.

Naruto nodded his head, "Thank you Hiashi-san, I will do my best to live up to your expectations."

"Good. Anyway, Hinata will be ready by now, best not keep her waiting, huh?"

Naruto shook his head, and gave a slight bow before turning on his heel and running to the main house section. Hiashi looked after him, his eyes twinkling. _Kazama Naruto, just what does the future have in store for you?_

Naruto knocked on the door of Hinata's room, and waited for a moment before it opened slowly. Hinata stood there, smiling at him. She was wearing loose white robes with a purple sleeveless top underneath. This allowed for her to be able to move with agility, to do her Jyuuken. She was also wearing the weight Naruto had given her for her birthday the previous year. The weights were not too heavy, unlike Naruto's, and they were only for the arms, but they were perfect for Hinata. Naruto knew that fast moving arms were exactly what

Hinata needed to beat down an opponent. The Jyuuken was already deadly enough, but coupled with some speed, it would seriously be a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto grinned at her, and she blushed slightly, "So you ready to go, Hinata-chan?" he asked eagerly. She nodded slightly in reply. Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her outside and off to the training ground. Naruto waved at all the Hyuuga's he passed, and Hinata inclined her head to them, blushing at Naruto's grip on her hand.

* * *

The two arrived at the training grounds a few moments later, to see Sasuke already there, leaning against a tree, with a brooding expression on his face.

"Yo teme," Naruto called out, waving tom the Uchiha.

"Hmph, dobe," Sasuke greeted.

"See, I told you guys nii-can wouldn't be here on time, he'll be at least a couple of hours late."

5 HOURS LATER

Naruto had got tired of practicing his taijutsu stances, and now found himself incredibly bored. Suddenly, a figured blurred into existence before the exasperated genins.

"Yo Team 7," Kakashi said, flashing them a peace sign at them, book still in his hands.

"Hey, nii-chan. What time do you call this?" His voice calm, yet his gaze promising pain.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life," Kakshi explained.

"Well it better not happen again, or else that road's gonna be ending pretty damn soon," Naruto growled.

"Anyway, enough with the dramatics, it's time for your test," Kakashi said, holding out to bells for them to see. "Your task is to get one of these bells off me. Whoever gets one passes, whoever doesn't fails, and goes back to the academy."

"A-ano, sensei. There are only two bells," Hinata pointed out.

"Hai, whoever doesn't get one, fails. So, one of you will definitely fail.

Naruto was confused. Why would the Sandaime put all three of the best students in the class in the same team, if one of them would definitely fail, it was almost as if the real aim of the task was covered. Naruto shook his head, and continued to listen to Kakashi.

"Come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you will fail. You have until midday, begin!"

All three genin disappeared into the woods, in different directions. Kakashi smirked and turned back to his book, patiently waiting for the first attack.

Naruto was crouched on a branch, a few hundred metres away from Kakashi's position. His head was bowed in thought. What exactly was this exercise all about? It was almost as if Kakashi was trying to purposefully play them off against one another. Naruto's head was beginning to hurt with the confusing thought, he shook his head and got to his feet. He leapt off the tree into a dive, and grabbed onto one of the branches below, using the momentum to wing himself off onto another branch. Naruto swung from tree to tree, a look of determination etched in his features. _Look out nii-chan I'm coming for you!_

Sasuke was hiding behind some foliage, less than 50 metres from Kakashi's position. His eyes were trained on the jounin, watching the man reading, he wondered if all jounin were so lapsed in concentration and alertness as this one. He shook his head slightly, taking up a kunai in each hand, his eyes never leaving Kakashi, he began to make his move.

Hinata was walking slowly and carefully. Her Byakugan was trained on Kakashi. She could see Kakashi standing alone in the clearing they began in, Sasuke nearby, and Naruto moving in on them at a high speed. She decided that, she too, would make her move. With that thought in mind, she bounded off to the clearing.

Kakashi glanced at his watch, an hour had already passed. The genin now only had an hour to act, or they would fail.

There was a rustling behind him, and Kakashi moved to the side as a flurry of kunai hit the point he had been standing in a moment before, his eyes never leaving his book. Suddenly he heard a yell of "Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu, and he leapt in the air to evade the huge fireball.

"Now I've got you right where I want you!" somebody yelled from below, Kakashi looked down to see a crouched Sasuke. Sasuke threw all eight shuriken he held between his fingers, before making some handseals and yelling out, "Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu!" Suddenly the eight kunai had become almost 50, Kakashi found himself unable to dodge, and fell to the floor, a kunai pincushion.

"Hmph, what a great jounin," Sasuke said, walking up to Kakashi. His eyes suddenly widened, "Replacement!" On the floor was a completely massacred log, Sasuke turned around a second too late. He suddenly felt himself sent flying from a kick from his sensei.

"You should never underestimate an opponent, no matter how lazy, or young or weak they may seem on the outside. In the shinobi world there are people younger than you, yet stronger than me, remember that. If you faced an opponent like that, you would be dead before you knew it.

Sasuke snarled and got to his feet, bounding forward to meet Kakashi with the Lion Fist, taijutsu form. The Lion fist was meant to rely on hard open palmed blows to the mid body, to push the opponent backwards. Sasuke swung to Kakashi's left, but the jounin tapped the blow away with the side of his arm, as Sasuke brought his other arm around for Kakashi's now open midriff, but the jounin merely moved his body to the side, evading the blow. This went on, Sasuke attempting to land a blow on the jounin, while Kakashi merely evaded and blocked, his eyes never leaving his book.

Hinata looked on at the two in awe, from behind a bush, no more than 20 metres away from them. She had never seen anyone move like Kakashi did, the way he fought seemed to flow like a current, from one position to another. She decided that she would wait for an opening before she struck.

"Your very good for your age, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to land a hit on my like that.," Kakashi smirked, as e suddenly brought his right leg up and smacked the Uchiha in the head sending him flying into a tree.

Sasuke growled and got to his feet, unable to believe he couldn't land a hit. He flashed through some hand seals, a growled out, "Katon: Fiery Tiger Claws." He thrust out his hands, so that his palms faced Kakashi, and suddenly a score of small crescent shaped blades of fire came out of his paths, heading straight for the jounin. Kakashi looked on in surprise, this was a jutsu he had never seen or heard of before. He quickly put his book away, and went through some hand seals, calling out, "Doton: Doryuuheki." Kakashi began to spew mud from his mouth, forming a solid Earth wall in front of him, which absorbed the small fire blades.

"You are in the field of my divination!" A voice called out from behind Kakashi, and the Copy nin turned too late, as he was struck repeatedly on his tenketsus by the Hyuuga who had crept up on him. Suddenly the Kakashi in front of Hinata turned into water, and the real Kakashi appeared behind her, gently tapping her forehead, placing her in a genjutsu.

Sasuke bounded forward, as Hinata fell to her knees, the genjutsu taking affect on her. Kakashi appeared in front of him and used his two arms to block a kick from Sasuke and flip the genin, so that he found himself pressed to the ground. "Hmph, brash moves like that will not work against me."

Suddenly they heard a yell of "Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu." A powerful wind blew Kakashi off Sasuke, and sent the grey haired jounin into a tree. Kakashi promptly got to his feet and brushed himself down, in time to see Naruto helping Sasuke to his feet.

Naruto promptly made a set of shadow clones which he sent at Kakashi, and Sasuke joined them in fighting Kakashi. The real Naruto walked up to Hinata and crouched beside her, briefly touching her forehead, saying, "Release." Hinata promptly opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, until she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, y-you're okay!" She exclaimed. Naruto smiled.

"Of course I am, you were just experiencing a genjutsu from nii-chan."

Hinata turned to glare at Kakashi, who had already dispelled the clones and was dealing with Sasuke skilfully. She promptly got to her feet and dashed at the jounin. Naruto laughed and bounded after her.

Kakashi struck Sasuke on the side of his head, sending the Uchiha flying into a tree, and turned just in time to block Hinata's probing fingers. He pushed her back, just as Naruto sailed over her head, twirling in a whirlwind, as he brought his foot down. Kakashi dodged to the side, and found himself facing Naruto's onslaught of punches and kicks. Kakashi moves to the side to dodge one of his kicks and grabbed the offending leg, gripping it and using his body weight to throw Naruto over his shoulder. He moved to the side to counter Hinata, and leapt back from her, before flashing through some hand seals, and calling out "Doton: Imprisonment Technique!" Hinata found her self trapped in an Earth Prison, unable to move.

Naruto glared at him, before settling into the Dance of the Rising and Setting Sun form, and bounded forward attacking ruthlessly, yet never landing a hit. Naruto leapt back, panting slightly.

"Goss I'm going to have to take this up a notch, huh nii-chan?" So saying Naruto put his hands together in a seal, dropping his weights, to the grounds. Naruto smirked, before he disappeared, reappearing in front of Kakashi, his foot in the jounin's face. Kakashi raised his right hand, and caught the foot, pushing Naruto back. Naruto flashed through some handseals, and called out, "Fuuton: The Armour of the Cutting Winds."

Naruto once again appeared, and this time when he struck, and Kakashi blocked, the jounin swore as his skin was broken by the winds. "Good jutsu Naruto, but you're going to need better than that to beat me!" The jounin flashed through some handseals and called out, "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" A huge fireball erupted from his mouth, and approached Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he realised that wind was the perfect medium for fire, quickly he flashed through some handseals, "Suiton: Great Waterfall Jutsu," and just in time, the fireball was extinguished by the water. Naruto sighed in relief, but then he saw Kakashi sprinting towards him, the jounin had used the fireball to cover his movement, so that he could get closer to Naruto.

Kakashi, grabbed kunai from the pouch at his waste, and flung it at Naruto. Naruto jumped over it, but then saw another kunai behind it. Kage Kunai, he realised. As he evaded that one too, but as he turned his head , he saw Kakashi throwing a large number of shuriken at him. The jounin said, "Shuriken Kage bunshin no Jutsu," and suddenly Naruto was faced with a huge number of the blades.

Naruto did the first thing that came to mind. "Radiance!" A brilliant white glow covered Naruto as the shuriken bounced off his aura harmlessly, Naruto smirked at Kakashi. "My bloodline may not be too developed, but it's still enough to handle a few shuriken."

Kakashi stuck out his own hand, which held a kunai. He concentrated for a moment, and suddenly the kunai began to glow white. "This is my bloodline, it's called Howaii Chakra! Let me show you what it can do!" He flung the kunai at Naruto, who looked at it carefully. As the kunai struck his aura, instead of bouncing off like the others, it went through and pierced his shoulder. Naruto looked on in surprise, before wrenching the kunai out of his shoulder, the wound healing promptly. "My bloodline allows me to use another type of chakra, which is much denser, when I concentrate it into my kunai, it can cut through almost anything. I believe you may be able to do the same thing, but on a much larger scale, with Radiance."

Naruto's expression instantly became one of glee, as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Really, you'll teach me how to do it, right nii-chan?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask, and nodded. "Well the sooner I finish this task the better then, huh?" Just then a bell could be heard, signalling midday. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it looks like you guys failed," Kakashi said, looking around to see Sasuke, still smarting from the blows Kakashi had dealt him, and Hinata still imprisoned. He made a handseal, and Hinata was released.

"What! That's totally bogus, how could three genin stand up to a jounin anyway?" Naruto asked, glaring at Kakashi, as he made his way over to help Hinata.

"Heh heh, just kidding, you all passed. I believe all of you understand what it means to be in this team. You displayed teamwork and a close bond, that was the real requirement of this test. Anyway, I've got stuff to do, Team 7, rendezvous at the North Bridge at 8 am tomorrow." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled, hugging Hinata, who blushed. "We passed, we passed, we passed!" Sasuke walked over and smirked at him. "Hey wait a second! Nii-chan! You were supposed to teach me how to do that cool kunai thing, get back here!" Naruto yelled Running off after the jounin.

_Team 7's journey's were about to begin! _One of my longest chapter's yet!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

I'll try to update soon

It would be appreciated if youg uys could translate some of the jutsus I've written in English for me! )

**Satansrogue.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. For the first time in a long time I logged onto the e-mail account I made my account with, and to my great shock and surprise I noticed that I was still getting reviews for stories I haven't added to for almost two years!

I honestly never thought anyone would miss my stories that much, or enjoy them that much. So I apologise for leaving you hanging for so long!

Unfortunately, I return with bad news. My stories, as from this moment onwards are DISCONTINUED! But, please don't stop reading now, allow me to explain why.

As aforementioned, it's been almost two years since I've posted, and in this time I've grown as a person, and my writing style has matured a great deal, since I was just a kid when I was writing before. So looking back, I know I could never allow myself to continue the stories I had left behind in good mind, knowing I can do better.

Moreover, I think part of the issue was that I had so many stories going at once, that I often found myself confused between which one to update, and what was going on in their respective plotlines.

So, I'm taking this opportunity to announce my return as a fanfiction author, but this time I will be writing fewer stories at once, most probably one at a time.

The first chapter of my new story will hopefully be up shortly, I'll start writing now!

SR


End file.
